<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Embracing The Darkness by JustAnAnxiousMess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840356">Embracing The Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess'>JustAnAnxiousMess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Patton learns to express his other emotions, patton gets a makeover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:51:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil wandered through the mindspace, savouring the peacefulness as everyone else was asleep.</p><p>With the lights all off he relied on his memory and what little he actually could see to navigate around.</p><p>He walked into the lounge and paused as he picked up on the sound of someone sniffling nearby.</p><p>He listened carefully and managed to work out the sound was coming from the kitchen so he silently crept towards it.</p><p>He peered into the kitchen and noticed the light of a phone on its dimmest setting was illuminating the face of a trait.</p><p>Virgils eyes widened in shock as he recognised the trait as Patton. The fatherly trait was sitting on the kitchen floor with tears in his eyes and a pack of half eaten cookies.</p><p>Patton was scrolling through something on his phone and he kept gasping for breath and then shaking with silent sobs.</p><p>Virgil slipped into the kitchen and sat down next to Patton and whispered "What's wrong?"</p><p>Patton jumped at his sudden appearance but managed to stop himself screaming.</p><p>"W... What? Who says there's anything wrong?" Patton whispered back, a forced little smile on his face.</p><p>Virgil sighed. "Patt, you're sitting in the dark kitchen eating a whole pack of cookies and crying. That doesn't sound like everythings OK so tell me what's wrong."</p><p>Patton stared down at his lap, tears sliding down his cheeks as he muttered "I was reading some of the stuff people have written for us and I came across several where... Where you all d... D...die and stuff. And then there are some where they've put each of us into relationships and that just makes me feel.... Not good. It's just a constant reminder of what I can't have and.... I just feel so.... I don't even know."</p><p>By the end Patton had his head in his hands and his shoulders were shaking violently.</p><p>Virgil had a frown on his face and reached over to pluck Pattons phone out of his hand.</p><p>He glanced at it and winced as he read a short passage that described self-harm in graphic detail and he quickly pressed the home button and locked it.</p><p>"Firstly, what have I told you about reading all the fanfictions people have written? You only read the ones I send you links to because they are appropriate for you and don't involve any of the stuff that makes you like this. Secondly, how many times have we had a discussion about Him? You know my opinion on the matter and it's amazing to me that you can't see it the way I do."</p><p>Virgil stopped talking as a thought struck him. "Actually, that gives me an idea. It'll probably go terribly wrong because I'm the one who came up with it and things usually go to shit for me."</p><p>"Language." Patton said, half heartedly and Virgil rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Let's put those cookies back and head to my room just in case someone decides they want a glass of water or something. I'll explain there." Virgil said, remembering that they were still sitting on the kitchen floor.</p><p>Patton sighed and reluctantly handed Virgil the pack of cookies which were then shoved back into the cupboard and Virgil lead the way back to his room, keeping a hold of Pattons arm so he didn't bump into anything or lose him in the dark.</p><p>Virgil pulled Patton into his room and shut the door, turning on his bedside lamp so they weren't in complete darkness.</p><p>"Right, you've been acting a bit off for the last few days and don't even deny it because you know I know you well enough to be able to tell when somethings up." Virgil started, pointing a finger at Patton when he opened his mouth to deny it.</p><p>Patton sighed and Virgil continued. "I think it might be a build up of you constantly acting cheerful and happy when you're not really feeling as upbeat as usual. My idea is instead of suppressing those feelings, why not just embrace them? Just for a day or something."</p><p>Patton immediately shook his head. "I have to keep Thomas feeling happy and I don't want to cause him any trouble."</p><p>Virgil frowned and thought for a few seconds before saying "OK, you wait here, I'll be right back." </p><p>"Wait what are you...?" Patton started to ask but Virgil had already disappeared.</p><p>Patton sighed and glanced around the room, a small smile tugging at his lips as he spotted the card he'd made on Virgils bedside table. It was the only bright thing in the room and didn't really go with the theme so Patton was pleased that Virgil had kept it.</p><p>Virgil reappeared with a grin. "You don't have to worry about Thomas. I just spoke with him and he's not planning on going out or meeting anyone at all tomorrow."</p><p>"Virgil! You woke him up?" Patton asked with wide eyes and Virgil shrugged "It's not like it's the first time."</p><p>Before Patton could tell him off Virgil walked into his bathroom and grabbed a large black case that contained all his makeup.</p><p>"Sit down on the floor and just let me do this."</p><p>"Wait, what are you doing?" Patton asked, eyeing the case in confusion.</p><p>Virgil just smirked "I'm going to give you a makeover to match your feelings."</p><p>Pattons eyes widened. "I... I don't know kiddo, a makeover sure does sound like fun but... What about the others? What do you think they'll say?"</p><p>Virgil snorted. "You're anxious of how the others are going to react and what they'll think of you? Sounds like you're in character all ready. Look just let me do this and if you still don't feel like doing it you can just wash it off."</p><p>"OK, I'll give it a try." Patton sighed and took a seat on the floor where Virgil had placed the case.</p><p>Virgil sat down with a pleased expression and set about opening the case and grabbing all the things he'd need to make Patton look like all the negativity that he usually bottled up.</p><p>"Of course, once I've done the makeup, we're going to have to find you something to wear which will match it." Virgil said as he began to apply a pale looking foundation to Pattons face.</p><p>"Virgil it's 4 in the morning, are you sure about this?" Patton asked, eyeing his watch because Virgils clock was way too confusing for him to read.</p><p>Virgil paused what he was doing and fixed Patton with a serious look. "Patt, you're my best friend and you know I dislike having to work particularly hard, so trust me when I say yes I am sure. If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have invited you to my room or bothered Thomas to see if doing this would inconvenience him tomorrow."</p><p>Patton fell silent and Virgil continued what he was doing, moving onto the eyes next.</p><p>"Have you given any more thought on if you're going to give it a go with Mr Always Serious?" Virgil asked casually, pretending he didn't notice the sharp inhale from Patton.</p><p>"I... I can't Virge, I've tried a couple time but when I got to the part where he asks what I need to tell him I... I panic and blurt out something else. I tried just yesterday and ended up blurting out that I really loved the colour blue. I'm supposed to be good at this sort of thing but I'm just hopeless."</p><p>Virgil frowned at Pattons admission and moved onto the other eye as he responded. "What time was that?"</p><p>Patton shrugged "I can't remember but it was before dinner sometime because I'm pretty sure he was giving me weird looks the whole time we ate."</p><p>Virgil thought for a few seconds and muttered "I think that's probably due to the conversation I had with him."</p><p>"You had a conversation with him? About me?" Patton exclaimed and Virgil hurriedly shushed him.</p><p>"Do you want to wake the others? And not exactly. He asked me if I'd noticed you acting strangely and I said no and he said he was going to keep an eye on you because he thought you were. It was basically just him talking and me standing there not contributing anything, same as always."</p><p>Patton relaxed slightly although he was still on edge. "If he's going to be keeping an eye on me what will he think if he sees me after you've finished doing whatever you're doing?"</p><p>Virgil smirked as he searched in his case for the next thing he'd need. "He'll see that although you're soft and adorable most of the time that if he should ever mess with you then you can get vicious."</p><p>"I could never hurt him Virge, I love him too much." Patton said in a soft voice.</p><p>Virgil found the lipstick he was looking for and frowned thoughtfully. "I'm not saying that he would, but let's say hypothetically he convinced Thomas to take anxiety medication to get rid of me?"</p><p>Pattons eyes shot open and a fierce expression settled onto his face "He'd be dead where he stood!" he growled and then gasped in shock as he registered what he'd just said.</p><p>Virgil stared at Patton, blinking in slight shock before chuckling. "Wow, I am not getting on the wrong side of you anytime soon."</p><p>Patton looked down at his lap, shaking his head. "I don't even know where that came from. Just the thought of anyone hurting you, even him, I just feel so angry."</p><p>Virgil clicked his fingers to get Pattons attention. "It's perfectly fine to feel all the more negative stuff, that's what we're doing this for remember."</p><p>Patton opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Virgil raising the lipstick and saying "Just gotta do this now so shush a sec so I can get it right."</p><p>After a few minutes of Virgil applying the lipstick Patton was handed a mirror and let out a gasp as he looked at himself. "Is that... Me?"</p><p>Virgil grinned "Yes, wanna find an outfit to match now?"</p><p>Patton turned his head in every direction, stunned at how different he looked. "I... I guess." he stuttered and Virgil pushed himself to his feet.</p><p>"Come have a look in here and see if there's anything that catches your eye then." Virgil said, opening a large wardrobe full of predominantly all black clothes.</p><p>Patton walked over and gasped as he spotted something hidden right at the back. It was a grey shirt with a colourful graphic of a punk cat with the words 'Up To No Good' above it.</p><p>"Since when did you have this?" he asked, grabbing the long sleeved shirt and turning to Virgil who scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.</p><p>"I... Uh... Honestly forgot that was in there. I've only ever wore it once but it was too bright so I gravitated towards the darker clothing."</p><p>Patton nodded and put it on the bed. "Well I love it, you can never go wrong with a cat."</p><p>Virgil shook his head and started looking through a large collection of his sweaters and jackets until he found two that he thought might appeal to Patton.</p><p>"What about one of these? I have no idea where the rabbit one came from, it turned up in here one day and I never find out how."</p><p>Patton grinned sheepishly as he spotted the grey jacket with two rabbits and the words 'Bad To the Bun' on it.</p><p>"That would be me. I found it and thought it was amazing but I didn't want to make you panic about not having something to give me back so I just put it in your room when you weren't in here."</p><p>Virgil shook his head. "See, even though I want to be pissed that you snuck into my room I can't because you did it so I wouldn't panic about the whole gift giving thing."</p><p>Patton smiled and read the words on the black sweater Virgil was holding in his other hand. It read 'Lets Cuddle So I Can Steal Your Body Heat And Devour Your Soul'</p><p>"I like this one. It's kind of cute in a dark, Virgil, kind of way."</p><p>Virgil rolled his eyes and then smirked as he had an idea. "Hey you could use it as a pickup line on Gloomy Glasses. Just ask him to read your sweater and when he inevitably tries to say something about us not having souls due to being aspects of Thomas you can tell him he has nothing to worry about then."</p><p>Patton stared at Virgil for a few seconds before spluttering "That's amazing! Virgil I love you!"</p><p>Virgil went pink. "I... Uh... Love you too Patt. Why can you say it so easily to me but not to Logan?"</p><p>Patton sighed. "Because that's a different kind of love Virge. You're my best friend and child. He's... Him."</p><p>Virgil shrugged "Whatever you say, have you decided what you want to wear yet?"</p><p>Patton grabbed the cat shirt and the black sweater but eyed the grey jacket with a small frown. "I kind of want to wear all of them."</p><p>Virgil frowned for a second before a grin worked it's way onto his face. "Put the shirt and sweater on and you can drape the jacket over your shoulders like you do with the cat hoodie Logan got you."</p><p>Patton smiled and was about to walk into the bathroom to get dressed when Virgil threw a pair of ripped navy blue skinny jeans at him. "Don't forget those or it'll be like the 'Am I Original' video all over again. Honestly Roman should have made sure you were decent before summoning you like that."</p><p>Patton grinned at the reminder and disappeared into the bathroom.</p><p>After a while he came out and Virgils jaw dropped. "Wow Patt, you pull this off better than I ever could."</p><p>Patton smiled "Now Virgil, don't go taking bad about yourself or I'll physically fight you."</p><p>Virgil let out a whistle "In that outfit and makeup, I wouldn't doubt you would. All it needs is one finishing touch."</p><p>Patton frowned "What's that?"</p><p>Virgil grinned and placed something on Pattons head. "A black flower crown. Now what do you think? Are you going to go through with it?"</p><p>Patton walked over to the large mirror and looked himself up and down, taking in the dark navy blue, almost black eyeshadow and light pink, almost nude lipstick.</p><p>The outfit really helped pull it all together apart from the light pink socks Patton still had on, considering he never wore shoes.</p><p>Virgil seemed to notice this and rolled his eyes, handing the fatherly trait a set of plain black trainers he had spare.</p><p>Patton put them on and looked back in the mirror, taking in everything. Virgil had really put a lot of effort into it and he did like the way he looked so he reluctantly sighed "OK, but only for one day."</p><p>"Yes!" Virgil exclaimed, but in a hushed voice because it was 5 in the morning.</p><p>Patton shook his head fondly as the anxious trait put away the makeup. He loved his dark, strange son.</p><p>He looked back in the mirror with a faint smile and Virgil must have seen because he said "Remember this is your day to feel as sad or angry or whatever other negative emotion as you want or need to. So that means drop the smile and give me your best scowl."</p><p>Patton looked at Virgil who gestured with his hand for Patton to hurry up so Patton let his small smile drop and a fearsome frown took its place.</p><p>"fuck, that's scary." Virgil commented in awe and Patton narrowed his eyes further.</p><p>"Language Virgil." he muttered in a low voice and Virgils eyes widened.</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>Pattons face softened slightly. "I don't know if I can do this, I don't want you being scared of me." </p><p>Virgil quickly walked up to Patton and put his hands on his shoulders as he looked him in the eyes. "Listen to me, this is your day to be scary, embrace it. Embrace the darkness and be the scary strict dad who's not afraid to shout at his kids if they misbehave. You've more than earned it and to be fair we all deserve it. Especially Roman. All the sh... I mean hassle he's given you over the years, he's well overdue for a scare."</p><p>Patton sighed and nodded "You're right and you did amazing by the way, I definitely look pretty scary but in a good way, I guess."</p><p>The two of them stayed sitting on Virgils bed, talking about how Patton was going to act that day while they waited for the others to wake up.</p><p>As the sound of Roman singing bounced down the halls at 8am Patton took a deep breath.</p><p>"Where's breakfast?" came the loud obnoxious complaint from Roman and Patton let a frown make its way onto his face instead of forcing it away with a grin like he usually did.</p><p>He could do this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton walked down the hall towards the kitchen and stopped as he remembered he didn't have to act like he usually did.</p><p>He turned and walked into the lounge where he flopped onto the couch with a sigh, laying down and taking up all the space just because he felt like it.</p><p>He grabbed the remote and began flicking through channels, not finding much he was interested in watching.</p><p>Virgil walked in and grinned at the sight of Patton sprawled out on the couch. It was one of the things Patton usually told him off for because there was no room for anyone else.</p><p>"You could always put some music or something on." Virgil suggested as he noticed Pattons growing frustration about there being nothing on.</p><p>"I don't really feel like listening to my music though." Patton muttered.</p><p>Virgil smirked "You could always put on some of the stuff I listen to, it could help you let out your more negative emotions."</p><p>Patton looked at Virgil for a few seconds and shrugged "Sure, I'll give it a shot."</p><p>Virgil took the remote and quickly got up YouTube where he found a playlist of stuff he usually listened to and then handed the remote back so Patton could skip one if he didn't like it.</p><p>Patton listened to the first few songs with no reaction but when Welcome To The Black Parade came on, which triggered Virgil as he hadn't expected the G note, a small smile worked its way onto his face. He recognised this one due to how often Virgil used to listen to it.</p><p>Virgil noticed the smile on Pattons face and shook his head fondly, even when he was being encouraged to show negative emotions Patton smiled.</p><p>The next song that came on was Novocaine by Fall Out Boy and Virgil gasped as he realised how well some of the lyrics fit with Patton.</p><p>He got up and asked "Could you put this one on repeat and then...dancewithme?"</p><p>Patton blinked at the hurried second part but grinned as he realised Virgil wanted him to dance around with him.</p><p>"Alright." he said and put the song on repeat as he got to his feet.</p><p>Virgil sung the words softly under his breath, shyly moving around the room but after a few minutes when the song began again he was getting really into it.</p><p>Patton was a bit confused at first, unsure how to dance to the song but he eventually closed his eyes and just let the tune and beat carry him.</p><p>He really listened to the words and eventually, after three or four more times of the song playing he knew the words.</p><p>Virgil eventually sat down with a groan, exhausted from way too much physical activity, but Patton was really enjoying himself and he loved the song.</p><p>He walked over to the couch and grabbed the remote, turning up the song full blast, not caring what the others thought, this was his day and he was going to own it.</p><p>Virgil smiled as Patton began singing loudly along to the song and dancing around the room. He felt proud he'd managed to convert Patton to liking something 'Pg-13' as Roman liked to call it.</p><p>"Virgil! Turn it down!" came a shout from the doorway and Virgil smirked as he spotted Roman. This should be fun to watch.</p><p>Patton noticed Roman and crossed his arms as he realised he was shouting at Virgil when Virgil hadn't done anything wrong.</p><p>"Virgil! I said......." Roman shouted again, walking into the room and trailing off as his eyes locked onto Patton.</p><p>Patton stared at Roman with a frown before grabbing the remote off the couch and pausing the music so an awkward silence fell across the room.</p><p>"Patton? Is that.... Is that you?" Roman asked eventually.</p><p>"Of course it's me, who else would I be?" Patton asked with a frown while Virgil hid a smirk behind his hand.</p><p>"I... I thought maybe you were Virgil trying out a new style or something." Roman mumbled.</p><p>"So I'm guessing you're going to yell at me instead for the music being so loud, huh?" Patton asked.</p><p>Roman shook his head "No. Of course not."</p><p>Patton took a step towards Roman "Oh so you'd only yell at Virgil? Why is it OK to yell at him and not me? If you've got a problem with him you better tell me so I can fight you now and get it out of the way, I have much better things to do than continuously kicking your butt."</p><p>Roman backed away in alarm and Virgil let out a snort of laughter before getting to his feet and placing a hand on Pattons shoulder. "It's fine Patt, you don't need to fight him. He's probably just grumpy because he had to make himself breakfast this morning."</p><p>Roman looked at Virgil, having noticed him for the first time since he walked in. "What did you do to him?" he asked.</p><p>"I didn't do anything. I just gave him a little makeover." Virgil said with a scowl.</p><p>"Oh really? Then why the heck is he listening to the music you like? He's aggressive and didn't even make breakfast this morning, you must have done something." Roman said with a frown.</p><p>"I'm right here you know. It's very rude to talk about people as if they aren't around or they're not intelligent enough to understand. Also I didn't make breakfast because I didn't want to, am I supposed to be your servant or something? You are perfectly capable of making yourself breakfast. And let me make one thing clear Roman. Don't you ever, and I mean ever, talk about Virgil like that! He is a good kid and a damn sight more aware of my feelings than you've ever been so shut your gobtalker before I have to do it for you!" Patton growled getting right up in Romans face.</p><p>Virgil stared at Patton in shock for a few seconds before quickly stepping in between the two of them to try and defuse the mounting tension.</p><p>"OK, it's a little too early in the morning for this and I for one would love to see Roman get his ass handed to him, but clearing up after would be too much work." he said smirking at Roman.</p><p>Roman would have glared back but he was well aware of Pattons eyes on him and instead stepped back.</p><p>Patton glared at Roman for a few more seconds before turning back to the couch which he flopped onto, not in the mood to dance around anymore thanks to Roman.</p><p>Instead he turned the volume down on the music slightly and skipped to the next song.</p><p>Virgil sat on the floor with his back against the couch, closing his eyes with a small sigh as Patton absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>Roman eyed the two for a few moments before sitting in the armchair with a small pout at being ignored.</p><p>As time passed Roman grew more restless from the lack of attention and just as Logan walked in he complained "You've had the remote for ages, can't I watch something now?"</p><p>Logan watched as the remote suddenly hit Roman in the face and he quickly covered a chuckle and readied himself to tell Virgil off when he peered over the back of the sofa and realised it wasn't Virgil who'd thrown it.</p><p>"Holy smokes! Patton?" Logan exclaimed feeling his face heat up when the trait in question looked at him.</p><p>"Oh morning Logan." Patton said sitting up, his voice sounding casual while in his mind he was slightly panicking over what Logan would think.</p><p>"You look..." don't say cute, don't say cute, don't say cute. "cu....Different." Logan managed to say, mentally berating himself for stating the obvious but relieved he'd caught himself before he'd said cute.</p><p>"Yeah." Patton responded "Virgil gave me a makeover and I quite like it."</p><p>Logan nodded, his eyes still locked onto Patton until Virgil cleared his throat and Logan looked away, his cheeks tinged pink.</p><p>"Um... S... So why did you throw the remote at Roman?" Logan asked, suddenly remembering the out of character action.</p><p>"He said he wanted the remote so I gave it to him. Plus he's really been pushing my buttons this morning." Patton said with a smirk.</p><p>Logans mouth went dry at seeing such an expression on Pattons face and he managed to choke out a response "Oh, well, that settles that then."</p><p>Patton watched with a frown as Logan hurried from the room and flopped back onto the sofa with a sad sigh.</p><p>"Roman get out."</p><p>"What? But I wanted to..." Roman started to complain but Virgil wasn't having it.</p><p>"Get the hell out!"</p><p>Roman strode out of the room grumbling under his breath and Virgil turned to Patton.</p><p>"Why are you so sad?" he asked in concern.</p><p>Pattons bottom lip quivered slightly as he said in a small voice "Logan took one look at me and ran off. He... He clearly doesn't like me."</p><p>Virgils jaw dropped in shock. "What? Patt are you kidding? He couldn't keep his eyes off you and he actually stuttered. The guy had to literally force himself to leave because he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of you."</p><p>Patton frowned. "Are you sure he wasn't just weirded out because I look different? Maybe he walked out so he could laugh or so he didn't make a comment about how silly I look or maybe I just annoyed him with the pun or..."</p><p>"Patton calm down, you're turning into me right now. Take a deep breath and chill. I know for a fact Logan is into you because he just looked at you the same way he looks at a particularly complex puzzle or his toast when it has Crofters on it. Now you can stay here and try and chill or you can go find Logan and maybe try the idea I told you about." Virgil interrupted Pattons panicked rant.</p><p>Patton chewed his lip as he thought it over and murmured "I... I'll try and find Logan."</p><p>Virgil smiled encouragingly as Patton got up and said "listen, if he doesn't feel the same way about you I'll never wear black again, that's how sure I am about this. You've got this Patt."</p><p>Patton was surprised at how certain Virgil was to have said that, but before he could respond Virgil gently pushed him towards the hallway and said "Go check if he's in his room."</p><p>Patton walked out towards Logans door, trying to fight off the nerves which had started to build up, making his stomach churn uncomfortably.</p><p>He knocked on the door and fought down a blush when Logan answered it.</p><p>"Patton... I... Uh... How can I help you?" Logan stuttered, not having expected Patton to be at his door.</p><p>Patton actually noticed the stuttering this time and felt a small surge of hope. "Can I come in?" he asked.</p><p>Logan nodded, not trusting his voice not to betray his emotions. He'd thought the knock at his door was Roman coming to complain about Virgil and had been completely caught off guard at the sight of Patton.</p><p>Patton looked around for a few seconds, taking note of the various nerdy posters and typically Logan design.</p><p>"So what did you want?" Logan asked, managing to keep his voice fairly normal.</p><p>Patton fiddled with the sleeves of the black jumper he was wearing, trying to think of the right words. "um... Read my jumper!" he exclaimed.</p><p>Logans eyes darted across the text on the jumper and he frowned as he noticed the obvious flaw. "Patton while we do give off body heat, we are merely parts of Thomas therefore we do not have a soul."</p><p>Patton grinned, Logan had answered exactly as Virgil predicted. "Guess that means you won't have to worry about me stealing your soul then, just your body heat."</p><p>Logans eyes widened and he was unsuccessful in hiding his blush this time, his face going pink at the thought. "I... Uh.... I... You...."</p><p>Patton wrapped his arms around Logan who inhaled sharply and found himself melting into the hug, enjoying the contact with the trait he adored so much.</p><p>Logan cursed himself mentally for thinking like that, Patton quite clearly saw him as a friend and nothing more, he was always hugging everyone so this didn't mean anything.</p><p>Patton was enjoying the hug but his mind was racing as he struggled to figure out what to do next, Virgils tip had helped with the initial part but now he was on his own.</p><p>"standing in the middle of the room like this is rather peculiar." Logan said, breaking the silence that had fallen.</p><p>"We could always sit on the bed if you'd like." Patton said, pulling back slightly to peer up at Logans face.</p><p>Logan locked eyes with Patton and froze as he noticed his pupils were dilated and underneath the pale foundation he could see what appeared to be a blush. Logan could feel his own heart thumping in his chest quite rapidly and he nodded, his voice having abandoned him.</p><p>Patton pulled away from the hug and sat on Logans bed, he had no clue what to say or do next other then just cuddle with Logan until he was kicked out in favour of something more important.</p><p>"You're... You're looking a little red, do you maybe want to take your sweater off? I wouldn't want you to overheat or anything." Logan said randomly without thinking and he was about to open his mouth to say Patton didn't need to worry about it but his voice died in his throat as Patton pulled the sweater over his head without hesitating.</p><p>The sweater was amazing but Patton had seized the opportunity to take it off because for one he wanted to show off his shirt and two it was actually getting pretty warm wearing it.</p><p>"I... Is that a cat shirt?" Logan asked and when Patton sent him a small grin he mumbled to himself "How are you still so adorable when wearing Virgils style of clothes?"</p><p>Patton heard the last part and blurted out "I have something to tell you."</p><p>"What is it Patton?" Logan asked sitting on the bed next to him.</p><p>"I....." Patton started, trying to withhold the urge to say something completely different. "I kind of have feelings for you."</p><p>Logans mouth opened in surprise and he croaked out "What kind of feelings?"</p><p>"W...w....well....uh I.... Uh... You... You see... I...." Patton stuttered, his nerves overcoming him so he couldn't speak.</p><p>Realising that he wouldn't be able to say anything that Logan would be able to understand Patton mumbled "Screw it." and pulled Logan in for a kiss.</p><p>Logan made a small squeak of surprise at the sensation of Pattons lips against his own but before he could recover from his shock Patton pulled away.</p><p>There was a long silence as Logan sat staring at Patton, his brain having momentarily shut down and now trying to reboot as he slowly lifted a hand to his lips. (as I wrote this I had the windows error noises in mind :P)</p><p>"I..... I.... Um..."</p><p>Pattons voice broke the silence and Logan came out of his shocked haze.</p><p>"You just kissed me." He said and once again cursed mentally for saying such a redundant statement.</p><p>"y...yeah." Patton replied, struggling to sit still as he waited for Logan to tell him to leave.</p><p>Logan frowned "You kissed me but I didn't kiss you."</p><p>Pattons eyes widened in terror and he opened his mouth to try and apologise when Logan suddenly grabbed either side of his face and kissed him.</p><p>When Logan pulled back they were both panting and Patton managed to whisper "I guess that means you feel the same?"</p><p>Logan nodded a small smile spreading across his lips as he said "I've wanted to do that for so long but I never thought I'd actually get to."</p><p>Patton beamed at that "Well now you can do that whenever you want."</p><p>"Whenever I want?" Logan asked and when Patton nodded he quickly pulled him in for a longer more heated kiss.</p><p>The two only broke apart at the sound of someone knocking on the door and hurriedly made themselves look normal, flattening down their hair and fixing their glasses.</p><p>Logan opened the door to reveal a very grumpy looking Roman.</p><p>"What's Virgil done now?" Logan asked with a sigh of annoyance as he recognised the look in the creative traits eyes.</p><p>"He's eating a huge tub of ice cream on top of the fridge again."</p><p>"OK, Why did you feel the need to come tell me that?" Logan asked shaking his head.</p><p>"Because every time I try to open the fridge he flicks ice-cream at me and there might be a lot of ice cream all over the floor?" Roman said, it coming out as more of a question when he noticed Logans unimpressed expression.</p><p>"Have you ever thought of just not trying to get into the fridge?" Patton suggested as he came to stand next to Logan.</p><p>Romans face went from grumpy to shocked as he realised Patton had been in Logans room and seemed to have heard everything.</p><p>"Uh... Well, I....."</p><p>Suddenly there was a loud crash followed by a shout of "Ow! Virgil what the fuck?!"</p><p>Patton rushed out of Logans room to the kitchen where he found Deceit laying on the kitchen floor covered in ice cream while Virgil sat on top of the fridge with a sneer.</p><p>"What's going on in here?" Patton asked in a stern voice, unimpressed by the state of the kitchen.</p><p>"I came in to get something to eat and he pinged ice cream at me and I stepped back and slipped on more ice cream!" Deceit complained and tried to stand up only to slip over again.</p><p>Virgil and Patton winced as they heard the sound of something go crack and Deceit immediately let out a hiss of pain.</p><p>"Deceit are you OK?" Patton said, carefully making his way to the snake faced traits side, avoiding all the ice cream.</p><p>"I... I'm fine." Deceit growled out and Patton frowned. "You don't seem fine."</p><p>Deceit opened his mouth to try and say he was fine but his hand throbbed painfully so he sighed and instead admitted "I think I broke one of my fingers."</p><p>Logan, who'd appeared in the doorway, said "Come with me and I'll see if you have or not."</p><p>Patton helped Deceit up and when both he and Logan had disappeared, Patton turned to Virgil.</p><p>Virgil was now curled up as small as possible on top of the fridge like some sort of terrified cat.</p><p>"Virgil! Get down from there right now!" Patton demanded angrily and Virgil slowly climbed down, his eyes locked onto the floor.</p><p>"What the hell did you think you would achieve? I could understand if you dumped ice cream on Romans head or something, but throwing it around the kitchen? Not only is that a waste of good ice cream but it is dangerous! As you've just seen! You're lucky Deceit broke a finger and not his neck or you'd be in so much more trouble!"</p><p>Virgil winced at the anger he could hear in Pattons voice and risked a glance up at the fatherly trait.</p><p>Patton had a scowl on his face which was made even more terrifying by the makeover Virgil had given him.</p><p>"I....I'm sorry Patton, I didn't think about how dangerous it would be for once, I was too busy focusing on annoying Roman." Virgil said in a quiet voice.</p><p>Patton sighed, he hated having to go all serious and angry, especially with Virgil but it was needed. "It's not me you need to apologise to."</p><p>Virgil nodded and slowly walked out of the kitchen towards Logans room, Patton trailing after him with his arms crossed.</p><p>He got to Logans door, which was open and spotted Deceit with one of his gloves off and two of his fingers bound together with bandages and medical tape.</p><p>"That should keep it from setting wonky, try to refrain from injuring it further." Logan said as he put away the supplies he'd used.</p><p>"Um, Deceit?" Virgil asked and Deceit glared at him.</p><p>"I... I'm really sorry about your finger, I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."</p><p>Deceit glared at Virgil for a little while longer before his gaze softened and he stood up to walk towards Virgil.</p><p>"I'm not happy about my finger being broken but I don't want you to start overthinking like you usually do, I mean, hey at least it's just my finger right? I could have broken my entire arm or leg or even.... Actually you know what? that probably isn't helping. What I mean is I accept your apology because it's not like you purposeful put ice cream on the floor to try and injure me or something."</p><p>Deceit tried to make light of the situation and it worked up until Roman decided to add his own comment.</p><p>"Nah, Virgil put ice-cream on the floor to injure me."</p><p>Patton turned and sent a glare at the creative trait who took a step back at the fierceness of it.</p><p>"Roman Sanders! Don't you dare accuse Virgil of wanting to do this on purpose! This was merely an accident and he would never intentionally do something like this. Now if all you can do is make silly comments then you can help Virgil clean up the kitchen."</p><p>Roman made a noise of disbelief. "What? But he's the one who put ice cream everywhere..."</p><p>"I don't care, you obviously have nothing better to do than make comments about Virgil, so I gave you something to do." Patton stated.</p><p>"That's not fair! I'm not doing it." Roman exclaimed.</p><p>"Roman Sanders! You are going to go into that kitchen and help make it spotless or so help me I will personally see to it that your favourite stuffed toy goes missing!" Patton shouted, making Roman and Virgil gulp while Deceit just stared in shock.</p><p>Roman immediately bolted towards the kitchen with Virgil following at a less hurried pace.</p><p>Deceit stared at Patton for a few seconds before muttering "I'm gonna go to my room until the kitchen is clean."</p><p>Patton let out a small sigh and turned to look at Logan who'd been very quiet the whole time.</p><p>"Kids, they're so infuriating but you can't help but love them." Patton said, his small smile fading as he realised Logan was staring at him for some reason.</p><p>"Logan? Are you..."</p><p>Logan shut his door, pushed Patton against it and connected their lips, causing a small noise of surprise to come from Patton.</p><p>When Logan pulled away he whispered "I couldn't help myself, you looked so hot when you were shouting and I had to force myself to stay put."</p><p>Patton had no idea how to respond to that but he didn't need to as Logan connected their lips again, his hands gripping Pattons shirt and fingers tangled in his hair.</p><p>When Logan pulled away yet again Patton breathed out "Well that was unexpected."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>